Growing Pains
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Ciel is becoming a man; kind of.


Nobody told Ciel Phantomhive it would be like this. He had expected this to be some sort of magical process in which he would transform into the (more or less) perfect male form by now. It didn't work like that and nobody had bothered to him before they arbitrarily turned him into an immortal. There was no kind of magic, no kind of spell, not even a single goddamn warning coming out Sebastian. It just hit him one morning about two weeks after he had rejoiced in his eternal victory. He thought human puberty with the voice cracking, hair growth and acne was horrible, he was wishing this was so mild.

That morning he woke up and his hair was about five inches, longer and Ciel thought it actually looked pretty good on him. The next morning it was falling out clumps, if he so much as moved his head a fist-like amount of hair would fall from his scalp. After that all of his teeth fell out and he started bleeding from the gums. He was bald and bleeding everywhere and Sebastian didn't even seem concerned. Ciel had assumed his lack of caution was either because Sebastian was still an incredibly sore loser or because this was normal and immeasurable amounts of pain was just part of the process. His callous behavior was quite unforgivable. Ciel hated to admit it, but he really did need the help.

It only got worse. For a week it calmed down, Ciel's hair grew back to it's original length and then some, looking healthy and surprisingly- not falling out! His teeth had yet to grow in but Sebastian assured that him that there wasn't a demon alive that didn't have a healthy set of teeth. Fifty four of them, to be exact. Soon enough Ciel knew exactly what it felt like to have his incredibly small jaw try and accommodate such large fangs. It felt like his jaw was fracturing constantly and he had to carry around sack in which he could spit out the blood and drool into every minute or so. This was when human medicine stopped working on him, an when he had once again, had to reinvent his own definition of pain. Sebastian ignored his wailing and his constant gargling of 'help me, you fucker!' and 'why won't you do something?'. There was nothing he could do, so he simply gave Ciel as much space as he possibly could.

"Why is this happening to me?" Ciel pulled off the last of his human finger nails with his now strange mixture of stumpy nailess tips combined with jet black talons.

"You're becoming a demon, my lord."

"This hurts." Stating the obvious for the four hundredth and thirty-fifth time that day. To be fair, it really did hurt, there were no words in any human language that could've described this one.

"I know it does. Why do you think we haven't converted more humans? Any human worth converting does not deserve the suffering. I'm guessing Miss Holier-Than-Thou Hannah forgot to tell you that." Sebastian mused, he was actually enjoying this. This was the only enjoyment he was going to get for the rest of his very long life.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Ciel coughed something green and black an yellow into his sack. The sight alone made him shiver and stare and it the contents in horror.

"Humans are carbon based. Demons are silicon based. You are essentially replacing every living cell in your entire body with glass."

Ciel sure felt he was replacing his teeth with glass. To be honest, he looked like the poor girls who were too poor to afford decent dental so their teeth looked like something out of a horrific novel If he closed his mouth completely his teeth would cut right through the top gums, when he let it open, puddles of blood of roll would pour out and he wasn't quite sure how he'd ever talk to girls again. He wasn't even sure they'd take longer than a glance at him before running away.

"How long does this last?"

"I'm not good with medical knowledge. It's actually illegal to turn humans with out permit and capital punishment still flies down in hell. The most should probably go on and off for a few hundred years."

"Don't sound…" Ciel spit into a bucket. "So nonchalant." His ribcage felt too tight, his stomach too small his body to cramped, his bones too small in some places, too large in others. Sebastian pulled his hair back and held it while Ciel puked up his own rotting heart. Despite it's worse-for-wear condition it still made it's own thumping for a good minute. It would've been absolutely fascinating to Ciel if he were not in a great deal of pain.

"Congratulations master, you're becoming less of a man."


End file.
